Lose the control
by Ruha-Raw
Summary: Es facil perder el control, verdad? Pre-Slash Rex/Seis.. suave...mas adelante, pero no me prometo detenerme xD. leeran 8D aun no definido.


Bueeeeeeno... aca esta mi projeto Rex 2012/2013... xD por favor soy nueva y no creo de haber hecho errores xD.

**Warning: Este es un fic del genero YAOI/SLASH/GAY/HOMOSEXUAL. Si no es de tu agrado te recomiendo volver por donde veniste. XD y si en cambio eres como yo – manica xD- seas Bienvenida/o XD**

**Desclaimer: Generator Rex pertenece a los fantasticos Man of Action y Cartoon Network Studios. . Gracias! XD**

**Comment: hahaha es mi primer fic en este fandoom. Pueden considerarlo esto como un prologo...creo ,:D y si les gusta seguiré( el captulo siguiente esta en produccion XD. **

**Primer es un Seis/Rex suave XD...veràn mas adelante..**

* * *

**Lose the control**

* * *

Las espadas danzaron ágiles y elegantes cortando el aire con un siseo deciso y penetrante, antes de partir en cuatro el pedazo de auto que el E.V.O le había lanzado.

No pudiste hacer nada mas que dejar de hacer lo que estabas haciendo para admirarlo, al darte cuenta que todo aquello sucedía como en cámara lenta. Mal... Muy mal. El E.V.O te golpeo, sin aviso, con lo que debía ser su brazo, en el pecho, quitandote todo el aire y mandandote lejos... Detrás de Seis.

Extrañamente estaban solos: Providencia no había mandado ni los soldados enmascarados ni los elicopteros.  
" Seguramente el viejo Blanco se debe haber dado cuenta- finalmente- de mi potencial",pensaste; porque ya te habías acostumbrado a la presencia autoritaria de Seis: a tus espaldas, para cubrirte; a tu delante para defenderte cuando estabas en peligro.

Te levantaste usando tus manos metálicas como apoyo, pero te sentiste observado por Seis. No es que no lo hiciera- observarte, claro esta- pero esta vez la sentiste diferente. Incomodo. Alarmado. Y muchas otras emociones se mezclaron en tu cabeza, corazón y cuerpo; porque, en un instante, tus nanites dejaron de obedecerte y destrozaron tu arma.

Podías sentir la mirada penetrante por detrás de esos inseparables lentes oscuros. Miedo. Sentiste miedo sin saber porque. Y admiración. Y gusto. Al verte fijado por aquel hombre que movia peligrosa y sensualmente los pulsos, haciendo ondear debilmemte las katanas...Cosas que no te sucedían a menudo.

Ahora lo tienes delante a ti. Solo falta que extiendas los brazos para poder tocar su verde pantalón; falta que te metas en pie, en vez de estar sentado en el frío piso, para que puedas estar a una palma de su rostro, contemplando esos labios que delante tuyo de abrían y se cerraban.

Guardas tus propósitos y solo te fijas en el. En el hombre. No en Seis, porque sabes que no lo soportarías.

Comienzas por su negro y ordenado cabello, que brilla en su cabeza; bajas por la patilla izquierda hasta que te topas con la mandíbula, que ahora se te antoja tentadora. Tus manos se mantienen, forzadamente, lejos de ella. Lo dejas para después.

Repasas mentalmente, imaginando tocarlas, aquellas cejas negras y fruncidas, deseando masajearlas y así relajarlas.

Los lentes. No te autorizas nisiquiera a pensar en tocarlos.

La nariz delgada, recta y no tan grande, deja pase al puente que recorres antes de llegar a su boca; los labios, finos y débilmente rosados, te llaman tentadoramente.

Aquel triangulito negro que nace después. Decides que es eso, hasta ahora, el pequeño detalle que prefieres porque dona a Seis un aire sutilmente rebelde.

Y continuas a fijarlo.

Te deslizas mas abajo. Ahora, contempalando con la boca seca, la pequeña manzana de Adan- apenas visible-, queriendo poder tocarla despacio, para después lamerlos...mmm...

Maldices la presencia de la corbata, que te impide ver el, de seguro lampiño y níveo, pecho que sube y baja.

Las manos. Esas que sostienen saldamente las filosas y delgadas espadas... Fuertes y varoniles...  
Observas las tuyas: delgados y largos dedos se esconden debajo de esos guantes negros que tanto te gustan.

Raspas la garganta, tragando en seco.

Vuelves a la línea de la casaca. Cinco botones cuentas antes de llegar a la alteza de la cadera, donde mas abajo las dos largas y tonificadas piernas se encuentran, y donde no quieres detenerte a imaginar pensando... No.

Tan sumido estas en tus pensamientos-que sabes inaceptables-, que no te das cuenta que ahora el cielo se teñía de rojo, el E.V.O no estaba mas, y que los relucientes zapatos marrones un paso dieron hacia ti.

Te concentras en ellos, en el rostro serio de Seis y después en las Katanas.

Las dos suben desde tu pecho, creando un imaginario camino que te estreme a su paso. Tu respiración se hace mas afanosa al sentir el frío de las puntas en las dos carotides que te paralizan al sentir la debil presion que ejercen.

Gimes... Esa frustracion de saberte en peligro te causa un morboso placer. Tratas de moverte pero nada sucede.

Las filosas puntas comienzan a entrar despacio, cada vez mas, poco a poco... Dolorosamente placentero... Cierras los ojos y gimes...y el dolor se vuelve mas necesario... Mas inquietante... A tal punto que sientes colar despacio por tu cuello dos lineas de tibio liquido- que supones es tu sangre-...

Y deberías sentir miedo. Deberías entrar en pánico por no poder moverte.  
Deberías, lo sabes. Pero te encuentras, sin saber porque, tomando las espadas, queriendo ir mas profundo... Deseando poser sentirlos mas... No...No...

Cierras ojos abandonandote al dolor. Sientes un nudo en la garganta y lo ojos se te nublan, te arden...

_/Rex/... La voz resbala suave.. Tan malditamente suave... Tan varonil._

Entreabres los ojos para poder admirar el dueño de la voz que te llama.

Sabes que esta mal. Y el pánico se activa, aunque si tu cuerpo no te responde ya.

_/Rex/... Y la herida se profundiza... Un agudo dolor que se tiñe de placer... No..._

Con una ultima llamada, y con una ultima mirada hacia Seis- que te observa impacible-, todo se vuelve negro.

/

/

/

Parpadeas perdido. Mantienes a mala pena la respiración. Te tocas el lugar donde las espadas habian hecho las heridas, y la encuentras mas sensibles: te arden... Jurarías mil veces el haber sentido de verdad el frío contacto...

Tomas prepotentemente bocandas del tan precioso aire que te llego a faltar.

Caes en cuenta de la realidad, al saberte en el piso todo sudado, el pulso a mil y Bobo que te mira extrañado.

Todo bien, chico?"- prenguta el simio.  
Tu le dedicas una mirada cansada y gruñes, dejando entender eso como un "sí", y entonces tu compañero de cuarto desaparece detrás de la puerta.

Bajas la mirada. Sientes tu bajo vientre pulsar dolorosa y rítmicamente, al igual que tu corazón.  
La vergüenza se apodera de ti al recordar lo soñado. Hay Dios!" exclamas exhausto.

No quieres saber mas. Un buen baño caliente es lo que necesitas. Si... Claro.

/

Después de los 15 minutos debajo de la ducha, estas listo, fresco y extrañamente feliz.  
" tonterías debidas al estrés"- te excusas - " debería tomar vacaciones..."

Doc ya esta en la mesa. Bobo ha preparado el desayuno: huevos arrebozados y café. Tus preferidos.  
Te llevas el negro liquido a la boca, cuando entra Seis. Te atoras y escupes todo en la cara de Bobo, que te mira cansado. _"Perdón amigo"- susurras._

El agente entra avisando de un ataque E.V.O al centro comercial, para después informarte de lo rojo que estas y de la presunta fiebre que tu rostro delata.

Alejas la mirada, avergonzado, raspando la garganta antes de mascullar un "No... Es que el café estaba muy caliente"...

/

/

/

Eres el pesimismo andante.  
Los Nanites del infierno no respondieron a tus ordenes, y así, en vez de ayudar, fuiste un carga mas.  
Seis y Providencia se encargaron de todo: de los mas de 30 E. solo pudiste transformar menos de 7. Y eso te pesa.

Tú, el arma secreta. El mas valioso que Providencia tiene.  
Tú, el joven héroe que te sueñas, capaz de poder salvar a la tierra, encontrar a tu hermano y volver a saber más de tu oscuro pasado...

Que haz logrado?...  
Una montaña de fierro inutilizable- que en un momento fueron tus armas-, un brazo herido, y la moral en la mierda...

... Sì... Todo culpa del bendito sueño...

/

Después del control con la Doctora Holiday-donde no te dio ni ganas de coquetarla, tentando una cita. Sí, es hermosa, lo sabes. Y sabes también que no tienes oportunidad con ella, que solo tiene ojos para Seis... Pero después de todo, lo haces mas por rutina, que por otra cosa.

Holiday. La observa. Como le habla, como lo mira...como bien recibe a Seis...

Pero... Tu tienes a Noah, aunque si en un principio se había rebelado un espía de Blanco, es lo más cercano que tienes; que esas tardes a jugar basquetball y platicar tonterías a Cabo Luna , no se pueden compar ni aunque con todo el oro del mundo.

Toda tu familia se reducía a un pequeño circulo dentro Providencia- Holiday, Seis, Bobo-, y a una única persona fuera-Noah-...

Apoyas la cara en la mesa bufando cansado al ver entrar Seis. Los pensamientos, de los cuales te sabes dueño, vuelven a moverse desenfrenadamente, pidiendote recordarlos y aceptarlos.  
Vuestras miradas se encuentran fugazmente, pero tu cierras los ojos avergonzado. Cuando los abres de nuevo, el ya esta lejos, dandote la espalda, platicando con Doc.

_Ahora podías verlo mejor por detrás..._

Sigues la curva de la nuca, delgada y suave, la espalda ancha que por debajo de la casaca verde deja ver los músculos del omero; resbalas con gusto mas abajo, hasta llegar a la nalgas- que aunque este presente la tela, se te antojan suaves y velutadas-. Si antes demostraste vergüenza por los recuerdos, ahora eres del color de tu casaca al darte cuenta de tus pensamientos.

Te levantas, arrastrando la silla a tu paso, sin decir nada y hulles de aquella habitación.

_No quieres pensar mas en es eso. No en Seis... No..._

Tu cuarto esta oscuro y solitario.  
Tratas de activar tus puños metálicos, pero lo único que obtienes es el típico sonido que vuelve débil al pasar de los segundos., hasta que se apaga.

Golpeas la almohada, exhausto, y te acuestas, cayendo súbitamente en un sueño pesante y perturbador.

/

El dia siguiente, a las 3 de la mañana, te encuentras gimiendo el nombre de Seis, sudado y con una dorosa excitaciòn entre los pantalones.

_Mierda... _

* * *

_okey... finish.. espero sus opiniones :D  
_

_Rex es tan complicado... y todo, puntos y comas son estrategicamente colocados.  
_

* * *

_**21-09-12**  
_


End file.
